


Prompts/ideas for Zelmare&Swanee

by Kmoody



Category: Fargo (TV)
Genre: F/F, These girls deserve better, Zelmare/Swanee, plz help I can’t write, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:20:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29956014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kmoody/pseuds/Kmoody
Summary: I love these two so much and I’m frustrated that there is no fanfic for them so I took it upon myself to come up with some ideas for fics. But honestly I’m feeling overwhelmed about physically writing. Please, anyone with writing skills take a prompt and do something cool with it. 🙃
Relationships: Zelmare Roulette/Swanee Capps
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Prompts/ideas for Zelmare&Swanee

**Author's Note:**

> Zelmare and Swanee deserve someone who can actually write and it ain’t me. I’m sorry to those icons.

• 1980s setting  
Zelmare is a waitres at a diner and Swanee is 18 and ran away from home. Zelmare has a ghost who follows her wherever she goes and no one else can see it, but Swanee can. I love 80s stuff, so the cheesier the better!!

•Swan is a cashier at a corner store and zelmare is a frequent costumer who buys the same brand of cigarettes she smokes. Swan develops a crush on her and gets a little sad when she doesn’t come at her normal time. Idk jack about cigarettes but I chose Marlboro reds as the type they both smoke cuz it sounds cool. (Btw Please don’t smoke!)

•Holes au. Zelmare as Stanley because they both have family curses. And Swanee as zero because swan growing up dirt poor is canon ok! 

•circus, vaudeville au idk I don’t have any specific ideas but just thought it’d be cool.

*btw I do have a fic in the works that I really want to write at one point but these other ideas are overwhelming my brain and making me anxious so I decided to put them here.


End file.
